Minuette
Description Minuette, also known as Colgate, is a female blue unicorn pony, with a blue-white mane, that appears as a background in MLP:FiM, until season 5, where she goes on to make a side character in an episode. Said episode called "Amending Fences", Minuette appears when she's visited by Twilight Sparkle, when she goes to visit her old friends from Canterlot, and spend time with them. In the fandom, Minuette has been based on "Minty Fresh Adventure", a series of platform styled videogames, in which she's the main protagonist and goes through adventures in search of completing a particular goal, in order to change her Cutie Mark and with it, her destiny to finally be a dentist, instead of being a pony with supernatural powers that allows her to change the flow of time (hence her cutie mark, which is an hourglass). Minuette is an overactive, passionate and always prepared pony for everything, from cheering on her friends, and going through labyrinths, caves and dark forests to find her true destiny. On a mission to cure her "curse", Minuette is sent by Zecora to the world of mercenaries in search of a particular object that will help Zecora to do the cure and thus be able to change her cutie mark. '''So she's more than ready with her brush and powers to change the flow of time to get it!' Abilities '''Main Rage' costs 100% rage. :There are different options for the Main Rage, you can choose between them by pressing your reload key (R by default). :# Timeflow Down - Time slows down to half of the normal speed, you receive a speed boost and the Haste powerup. Lasts 6 ingame seconds and 12 seconds in real life. :# Timeflow Up - Time speeds up to double the normal speed and enemies that move will burn for 2 health per tick. Lasts 16 ingame seconds and 8 seconds in real life. :Getting knockbacked by explosions and/or airblasted, will block your rages until you touch the ground. Also getting stunned by the Sandman's ball, will block your rages aswell until you are out of the stun. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Minuette's rages are both based on her ability to control time, thanks to her cutie mark, from the game Pony Platforming Project 3 - Minty Fresh Adventure! (Starring Colgate). In the gameplay aspect of the game we can see her use the Timeflow Down rage. Both Minuette's rages affect the ingame timer, meaning the ingame duration and the real life duration is different for both of them. Battle Strategies Battling as Minuette Minuette has two rages, which are both useful in different situation. Timeflow Up is most useful when being swarmed, or chasing down specific targets. This allows you to pursue targets and either kill them via the burn they take from moving, or clearing out the general area, allowing you to move more easily as people flee. One thing to be wary of is that Timeflow Up only stuns sentries for about 3 seconds, and for the remaining duration of the rage sentries will fire at you with increased speed until the rage is over. Timeflow Down is most useful for focusing down specific targets in a small group, like medics or demoknights. It allows you to better aim and hit who you're targeting, like Braeburn's rage. It's also the more effective rage for dealing with engineers and sentries, as they're stunned for a full 10 seconds. However, one thing to note is that it also makes it easier for snipers and other players to hit you with improved aim, so it's best to use it out of sight of snipers or mercenaries to avoid their knockback if you're not going after them with it. Battling against Minuette One of the challenges to playing against Minuette is her having two rages which do opposite effects. However, both rages have their own weaknesses. If Minuette uses the Timeflow Up ability, stand still so you don't take burn damage, or run straight for health packs if they're chasing you. One important thing to note is that sentries are only stunned for a short amount of time during this rage, so she takes increased damage during her Timeflow Up rage if she doesn't kill the engineer or the sentry and attacks near the sentry when it's active. Her greatest weakness during this rage is that all attacks are sped up, so she can take a lot more damage than normal from more projectiles being fired. If Minuette uses the Timeflow Down ability, try to knock her back with pre-emptive shots. Aim for where you think she'll be in the next second and not where she currently is because everything you fire is going to be slowed down. Her weakness during this rage is knockback so use it to try and keep yourself and teammates alive. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * RELOAD ® changes between Main Rages. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down.) Music [https://youtu.be/xst5I01nFOs Super Paper Mario OST - It's Showtime] [https://youtu.be/bpPaiJYGW4o Sim Gretina - Trixie's Trix] Quotes "There you are!" Giggle "I thought you threw in the old towel and headed home!" - Intro "Yowza!" chuckle - Super Jump "Let's go!" - Rage Giggle - Killing Spree "Heeya!" - Backstabbed "So what are you doing here? I mean, I know you're here all the time, but you never come to see me." - Last Man Standing "Huh, guess they must've gone back to Ponyville." - Defeat Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Medic Category:Unicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses